


Fireflies

by Kimory



Series: Ashes and Sparks [2]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimory/pseuds/Kimory
Summary: Now that he gets a chance, Lio likes his sleep.





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> !!! spoilers alert !!! 
> 
> Just enjoy them being cute dorks, sprinkled with a bit of angst.
> 
> Also yeah I had no inspiration for the title.

For how long had Lio not been able to get satisfying sleep? He seemed drunk on it, now that he had access to a real bed and not much to worry about – at least, not something like an entire population under his protection. He never admitted it, but it was only reluctantly that he got out of bed. Especially now that he slept with the blue-eyed rescuer. Galo always had to leave first so that the lack of warmth was motivating enough to roll out of the duvet. But on days off, he didn’t want to either. 

When Lio slept, his menacing aura was gone, and he looked so peaceful. Only sometimes, a frown appeared on his relaxed face, probably due to some nightmares. Being the leader of the Mad Burnish hadn’t been all fun and games, and Galo was only beginning to realize how much weight was still on the man’s thin shoulders. He was impressive, but when he held him, the first times, he realized how slender he was, how much suffering was buried right here, how many hardships led him where he was right now – even if it was a good place. He was a bomb that never ceased to explode, yet still held so much firepower, so much energy that had nowhere to go, so much pain that just planted its roots right there and grew into something magnificent. Terrifying, but magnificent. And yet that never stopped him. He was still fiery as ever.

  


It was one of those peaceful mornings where they didn’t need to wake up. Lio had been stirring and making a tortured face earlier, supposedly because of another bad dream. He never wanted to talk about them, so Galo let him be. There were some things in the Burnish’s, in Lio’s histories that might be better left unsaid. For a while, at least. He just held him lightly and patted his head until his features relaxed – waking him up in the middle of it was even worse, he’d learned. He’d startle awake, disoriented, glimmers of fear in his eyes. He pretty much attacked him, once, a defensive instinct taking over before he could ground himself. “Sorry” he’d said blankly. Then everyone got the wrong ideas about the scratches on Galo’s torso, which neither him nor Lio bothered to correct. It was easier.

At least when he continued to sleep, it gave him a chance to forget the nightmares ever happened. Lio _knew_ Galo did something to help, yet each time he was too reluctant to thank him. That wasn’t needed. 

Now the shorter man had somehow managed to tangle his arms around Galo, preventing him from getting up. Yet he needed to get out of bed, so he very carefully tried to remove the slender limbs from his way, without waking the scary sleeping beast. To no avail. As he thought he had succeeded, Lio slowly sat. He frowned slightly and rubbed his eyes, the light coming back to the pale amethyst darkened by heavy slumber. Galo looked at him like he now risked death and caused a major scandal…. Before he started giggling. A still barely-awake Lio glared daggers at him because _why the hell was he laughing at him for now_. But there was such a fondness in Galo’s expression, and so much innocent warmth in the way he laughed softly, that he was unable to resent him. He deadpanned : “What?” But it caused Galo’s laugh to double instead of subsiding. After a few moments, the moron gesticulated towards something like a spot on top of his head. 

Oh.  
His hair.

He probably had terrible bed hair again. He didn’t need a reminder about that. But Galo only grabbed his phone and held it in front of Lio’s face so that he could see his reflection and understand his boyfriend’s hilarity. Hell yeah. Fluffy as his hair was, there was no way it simply stayed in place, such magic didn’t exist in real life. He started to pat down the stray strands making him look like some kind of undignified mix between a cat that has fallen into water and a dishevelled pigeon. He soon gave up, especially as it caused Galo’s laughing to pick up again. He opted to make him shut up – forcefully if he needed to, only to be reminded by the sheets sliding off of his body that he was naked. Plan… half failed. At least, this too got Galo to shut up and focus on… something else than his hair. He hid back in the bed and threw a cushion on his stupid fireman of a boyfriend. He pointed at his hair and stared at Galo accusingly.

“I’m pretty sure this is AT LEAST partly your fault.”

“Hey, it was for your own good!”

Uh. Either he was talking about the previous evening or… He’d been having nightmares again. Which, thankfully, he didn’t remember this time.

“Hmf. You’re forgiven this time. But I’ll let you know that _your_ face is not much better.”

Galo made a shocked expression, which gave Lio a chance to throw a blanket over him and disappear in the closet to get some clothes on his frame while he was fiddling with it. He could snooze another day, he reasoned while stretching and yawning.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, shoutout to everyone on the discord server !!!


End file.
